Vesper
Vesper is a rat hybrid created by cleverruby17 (aka amazinglavender27). He's twelve. It's just weird, knowing that I'm not real. Be quiet. Who's the narrator here? Anyway, he has powerful rat jaws. He escaped from the research branch and has been living as a homeless kid for a while. And if things seem to go missing while he's around...he's probably the one who did it. Abilities Well, he's a rat hybrid. He can survive falls from two stories high. He can bite through a lot of things, including cement. (I did mention he has powerful jaws, right?) Google this if you don't believe me. Vesper has enhanced hearing (look at the picture if you're confused). Oh, and I almost forgot to mention that he has a rat tail that's extremely useful for poking people in the eye. Oh yeah, I remember poking people in the eye! Um, please don't go into detail. Will finish later. Personality I can sum up his entire personality with six words: Sarcastic. Nice in his own way. Well, yeah, I could be more descriptive, but I think that describes him well enough already. He actually is kind of nice. He took the bullet out of Avis's ankle. And he stole money for Birch. But he is also very annoying. Thanks! Relationships You have got to be kidding. Unfortunately for you...I'm not. Yeah, and unfortunately for me, this is not unfortunate for anyone else. Fine. Get it over with. If you need me, I'll be running around stealing food and avoiding you. Great. Off you go, then. Friends-Hmmm. He has like, no friends at all. Seraphina is probably the closest thing to a friend he has. And he might become friends with Ash, even if Ash is really overenthusiastic. I don't know.....Chase might become one of his frenemies. They definitely aren't friends right now. Well, looks like things have changed with Vesper and Chase...they've gotten more friend-ish, and Chase described Vesper like a younger brother. I will be taking over now! Ahem. So, relationships? I get it, I get it, you want to know if I like someone. Well, I DON'T. At least, not the way you're thinking. I mean, seriously, I barely know anyone. You think Seraphina? Oh man, you have got to be kidding me. I mean, she's more like a friend who's trying hard not to eat me. And she likes Ash! Who, by the way, I feel really bad for, and Dillon. I am really glad that no one likes me. Why do we even have this chapter, anyway? It's just making Ella and Seraphina hate each other more. As for crushes, I think Vesper's just gonna be a single man for like his entire life. Unless I turn into a rat for the rest of my life. Then probably not. Then you'll be a single rat. If it turns out that anyone has a crush on him, I don't think he'll do much about it. Well, it looks like Rebecka has a crush on him. Gotta say, I'm flattered. You're flattered even when someone isn't ''flattering you, Vesper. '''Thanks!' See what I mean? So....do you like Rebecka? I still think that at the Valentine's Day party- *Blasts music at full volume* *Hums along to ''Centuries*'' I STILL THINK THAT AT THE VALENTINE'S DAY PARTY, YOU WERE GOING TO ASK HER TO DANCE!!!! *Keeps humming* Yeah...uh huh. Rebecka's got some competition for Vesper now. Mouse is supposed to have a crush on him. Mouse who? *Lowers volume* I'll let you find out. *Hums again* Welp...now Addie also has a crush on Vesper....we are really good at keeping Vespecka vs. Vespaddie up.... Argh. Vesper, what do you think? What do ''I ''think? How kind and considerate of you. I think that since I am only thirteen now, you shouldn't start planning my future wife and children for me. Nah, sorry, no can do. You do know most people do not end up marrying people they've known and/or liked since they were kids? Yeah, but, dude, you're hybrids. I think we can make an exception. Family Okay, it's time to cry out your eyeballs...Vesper doesn't actually know his family (well, his human family anyway). He was given to the research branch when he was very young and has practically no memories of them. His rat family is a different story. When he came to the school, Vesper communicated with some rats and found out they were his kin. He lived with them temporarily when he shape-shifted completely into a rat. Please. I couldn't care less about my human family. You lie pretty well...but you're still lying. Fine. I care a little about them. Now I can't tell if you're lying. Anyway, I found this letter: NO. Yes. Dear Mom, Dad, and everyone else in my family: Thanks for giving me away to a research branch. I really appreciate it. Not. I escaped from them, 'cause I'm smart, and I started living on the streets. Then the government found me and sent me to a horrible school, where they were trying to do experiments on us. I escaped, and now I'm traveling with the other hybrids. I guess you could say they're my new family. Anyway, I don't like you for giving me away. I guess you didn't like me that much either. But I still remember one thing you said, Mom: "I doubt there was ever a better person to mix with a rat than you, Vesper." So good-bye and good riddance. I don't think I'll ever see you again, because I found my rat family. And the other hybrids understand me, even if the majority of them might eat me. From, Vesper I never mailed that. I think the thing about considering the other hybrids your new family was cool. No one asked you, Seraphina. NEVER MIND! He has family now.... Xavier: 'Tis his oldest brother. Xavier's a wolf hybrid. Cayden: Cayden's only about a year older than Vesper. They're very similar in personality, and a little in appearance. Caia: His older sister, by two years. Dawn: His other older sister, by two years. In some RPs, Caia and Dawn are not his sisters and do not exist. In the original one, they do. Appearance I don't like descriptions a lot, okay? If you want more details, look at the picture. Vesper has rat ears, a rat tail (which is excellent for playing Helicopter with), a rat nose, and rat whiskers. Everything else about him is humanoid...well, at least when he's in his hybrid form. He can turn into a rat. With grayish-brown fur. Vesper has golden-brown hair- Which somebody so kindly commented on. Yes. And which you unkindly said 'thank you.' No! I said thank you! You didn't say it like you meant it. From what I can tell, good manners means you say thank you even if you don't mean it. Fine, just go away. Vesper has dark brown eyes and kind of dark skin, with a little bit of fur. And his eyes can be really angry. Rat Family Vesper decided to replace his weird Titles thing with this part. Rat family counts as family, doesn't it? I guess so. If you're part rat. Which I am. Can I tell this part? WHAT???? Well, it's not like you can talk to my rat family. Okay, fine, go ahead. Um...I have sisters, brothers, a mom, and a dad for rat family, because you know, that's a typical rat family. I haven't tried to count the number of siblings I have, and I don't plan to. I mean, it's a pretty big family. And I am really bad at remembering their names. (Yeah, rats have names, too. What, you thought we just called each other rat one, rat two, and so on?) Trivia I still don't know what to put here. I know what this is supposed to be...but my mind is blank. Me neither. Maybe we should just fill it up with random stuff. I'm a master at that. We did it all the time on streets. Seriously? Yeah. It was a good way to play pranks and entertain ourselves. Like, ''Deal on poop! Buy some, get some free!'' WHAT?! It was hilarious. You should have seen the store manager's look. And when someone touched the soil and found out it was poop-oh man, I practically exploded from trying not to laugh. Okay...if you need someone to play pranks, steal something, fall from a two-story building and survive, or help you plan your death, Vesper's your guy. Yep, I am. Oh yeah...and if you say, 'Oh, rats!' he goes, 'What rats? You mean me?' I find it offensive that people use animals as expressions. Like 'copycat.' Where did that ever come from? I've never seen a cat copy anyone. And 'oh, rats!' what's so bad about rats? Oh, and I don't know if this is really important, but I'm pretty good at building bombs out of normal objects. Prying into Vesper's Personal Love Life So. Sup. How do you feel about Rebecka? Why don't you just rename this section 'Prying into Vesper's Personal Love Life'? Good idea! But in the meantime, I need to get back to prying. So. How do you feel about Rebecka? Well, I mean, in the rp, I don't have a clue. It's not like she fawns over me or punches me or anything. Nothing that makes it obvious except for her inner thoughts. Plus, she has that goat boy chasing after her. Rebecka's pretty, I guess, in a way, but I don't actually really know her that well. She can totally kick butt though, and she's really good at her computer-y stuff. She's not a good liar, though, but I guess I can lie well enough for both of us. I can relate to her, kind of-she's more negative, like me, and sarcastic, like me, so. Yeah. She's cool. How do you feel about Cass? I met her for like five seconds in the rp. She's a wolf hybrid. When she stared at me, I just assumed she was trying to figure out how good I would taste. But you know that she actually thinks you're cute, right? On the wikia, yeah. But most of the main action is happening on the rp. I mean, most of the action between the hybrids. The wikia is just where we find out stuff and then forget about it once we're on the rp. ''' Changing the title now. Okay...now how do you feel about Addie? '''Addie's really enthusiastic and positive and optimistic-kind of like Ash, except she's also tougher than Ash and can totally kick butt-sorry, Ash, man, it's true-yeah. She's like a little ray of sunshine, I guess, with how cheerful she is. Except sometimes the little ray of sunshine gets really strong and starts burning you. But, Addie's mostly cool. Category:Hybrid Category:Male